


Not So Adventurous

by ontheraggin



Series: Fun times in Stardew Valley [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Egg Laying, Eggs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Furry, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Sexual Exhaustion, Slime, Trapped, Vaginal Fingering, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: Sometimes taking too long of a break when in the mines can cause a whole lot of problems... Especially if you're low-level.





	Not So Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> While I promise everything here is enjoyable for the characters involved, the consent in this situation is dubious at best. If that sort of thing doesn't set well with you, perhaps skip this one!  
> Also note I play Stardew Valley with a furry mod and these stories will reflect that!

Christi wipes sweat from her brow and lets the head of her pickaxe rest on the floor of the mine for just a moment. She's only just gotten to the third floor and she's already exhausted! Then again, she's still using that rusty piece of junk sword for now... It's impossible to kill anything in here without just swinging wildly and hoping to bludgeon the poor creature to death. Then after that waste of energy comes the actual mining... She's not used to any of this and definitely not built for it! But then again, if she didn't need some hard physical distraction so badly, she'd probably not be in here. Not yet, anyway... 

She lets her pickaxe fall as she digs a little snack from her pocket, tearing into it while muttering darkly to herself. Damn these shitty tools... Damn her body and its shitty cycles... If she didn't want to wind up jumping some random guy in the bar in town and wind up being called a whore behind her back, she's going to just have to sweat it out here and get too tired to want to do anything else afterwards! Though... Since she _is_ taking a little break, maybe she could just...

Christi pulls her wandering hand up from its path towards her shorts and mentally chides herself. This is no place for something like that! If she wears herself out too much, she'd wind up passing out down here! Not to mention all the various creepy creatures that can jump out at a moment's notice! She shoves the rest of her field snack into her mouth and brushes her hands off before turning to her fallen tool. Before she could reach for it, however, suddenly a bat squeals as it dives for her head, making her scream and fall back in surprise. 

"Ugh... You bastard!" She huffs as the creature flutters away now, glaring after it before she moves her hands back to try to push herself back up but pausing when her hands sink into something squishy and sticky. Gross... What the hell is that? She wrinkles her nose as she tries to pull her hands away, but she finds that she's stuck in that nasty goop! When she manages to glance back and see its green color, she frowns. She's recalled having to pry her sword out of some sticky bodies of slimes when it wouldn't cut right through them... She either must have fallen on a gooey corpse she had taken care of earlier or...

She looks back up in time to see a bright green blob bopping towards her, leaving little spots of goo here and there as it goes. These guys sure make a mess... and they're sure difficult to kill even with a weapon on hand. Christi feels panic start to set in as she kicks out at the slime, huffing.

"H-hey! Get away from me, you! Listen... You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you!" Her foot would just sink into the slime's body with her kicks, gaining a disgusted sound from her before pulling her now goo-covered foot from it. Her next kick bounces off its side now to splat against a nearby boulder, sticking just as fast as her hands did on the mine floor. She hisses a little curse and tries to kick with her remaining free limb but the slime easily bounces right past it.

This is it, Christi thinks to herself. Killed on the first couple of floors of a shitty abandoned mine by a low-level creature! Maybe she'll get lucky and no one will find her body so she can't be so embarrassed in the afterlife. She just leans back to stare at the rocky ceiling, waiting for the inevitable attack, but... it doesn't come. Instead, she can feel that cool jelly body scooting closer to her, brushing over her thighs as it gets closer and closer... What the hell is this thing doing? It pauses right when she thinks it's about to climb into her lap, nearly nuzzled into her crotch.

Christi can feel her face heating up, wondering what exactly this little monster was after for just a moment before it suddenly pushes itself in against her. She gives a startled squeak at the feeling of that soft body forcefully squishing itself against her shorts, starting to soak through the fabric to join the little puddle that had already formed there from her own heat. The cool sensation of the slime against her sensitive skin just made her feel even hotter, sending shivers up her spine. The feeling only intensifies as the slime not only continues to press against her but begins to bob up and down, pretty much grinding into her with its motions.

Soon Christi's breathing is coming out in short pants, body quivering as her shorts are soaked through with slime and her own fluids. Is this thing really trying to tease her like this? Does it have enough of a mind to do that? Or maybe what is on its mind is... finding a way _in_. That thought only occurs to her right when the slime manages to find its way up one of the leg holes of her shorts, snaking its way under the fabric to finally push into her trembling hole without a moment of hesitation. 

Christi moans and her back arches as the slime pushes its way into her, practically pouring into her aching cunt. It takes no time to fill her up, now it's trying to push even more of itself into her, pushing itself in deep and forcing her to stretch to accommodate it. Christi can't help the noises that are starting to come from her now, head falling back on her shoulders as her free foot digs into the dirt under her. It felt... _fantastic_. This monster is filling her up better than any cock ever has, pressing against every sensitive spot she had and some she didn't even know were there! 

Her head is spinning, unable to fight this but not even sure if she wanted to. It felt so good... and she had needed something in her so bad... The way the slime pulsated and flowed inside her was maddening, filling her further and further as it tries to force all of itself into her. It was only a matter of time before Christi would come hard, her whole body jolting and shuddering, straining against the sticky holds that kept her trapped in place. The pleasure seemed to linger as the slime continues to press and slide over her inner walls, not caring how sensitive she would be right then and how her body bucks in response to it. It just seemed strangely focused...

What the slime focused on quickly became apparent after the second time Christi comes. The orgasm relaxes her body well enough for the slime to continue on even further past the next trembling opening and make its way into her womb. It's again very quick to fill that space up as well, very soon stretching that space out as much as it has her vagina. Christi can only groan at the feeling of being filled up so thoroughly, staring down in awe at how swollen her belly looks now and how the slime continues to try to push in even further.

"Well well. I heard some commotion but it looks like you've found a way to handle things on your own." Another voice in the mine makes Christi jolt and heat rushes to her face as she looks up to see the owner of that voice. Marlon is stepping up beside her, sheathing a sword as he approaches.

"Ah! N-no, it's not that! It's just... H-help me out of this!" Christi stammers breathlessly, trying to push through her embarrassment at being caught in such a position. Also trying not to come again right then as the slime twists inside her and strokes over her inner walls.

"Mm, I'd sure like to but it might not be a good idea." Marlon is remarkably calm for this situation, casting a glance over her quivering body down to the bit of green slime that was still somehow remaining outside of her. "If I were to attack it, chances are it'll try to find a quicker way out... One that won't be quite so pleasant for you. So it'll probably be best to let it come on out on its own."

The thought of the slime stuffed inside of her bursting out like an Alien movie reject is enough for her to not argue it. Still... Marlon's still standing there, watching as that slime pushes inside of her and makes her writhe... Embarrassing as it is, Christi can't help but feel a little turned on...

"Y'know girl, monsters can tell just as well as beasts when someone's in heat. You should be glad you got stuck in the low levels instead of down where the shadow brutes are. Even a higher-level slime could've caused you more problems than pleasure." Marlon's comment makes her blush even more brilliantly even as she tries to fight off another orgasm, biting hard on her lip but unable to help but roll her hips with the ministrations of the monster inside her. Wait... How did he know? Was she _that_ obvious?

"And if you put the bait out there... Well, a fella's gonna bite. Whether he's a monster or not." Christi chances a short glance up with that. Marlon's gaze is still running over her body and she can spot his pants starting to bulge a little. Maybe he's not just talking about the slime... But he's not really making much of a motion towards her. Yet, at least. She's not sure if she's relieved for that or disappointed, her already lust-addled mind is swimming and unfocused.

"Since he might be a good while yet... Perhaps we can talk about your payment up front." Marlon continues on then, smirking when Christi blinks blankly up at him. "What, you think I go rescuing for free? Everyone in town would be fucking around down here if I did that! No no... But uh. Given the situation here, I think we can agree on a payment without breaking your wallet."

Christi can only give a weak noise and a moan as another orgasm rips through her body, bucking and shuddering, unable to hold back any longer. Marlon gives a little smirk before he steps forward now, moving a leg over before kneeling down to practically be straddling her chest. She can only look up at him with unfocused eyes before they trail down to watch his hands move to unbutton his pants. 

"And before you wonder about it... I don't really have anyone to tell about this, so you don't worry about anyone finding out about our little deal here. I won't even tell anyone that you had a difficult time getting through the mines at all." Marlon's voice is surprisingly comforting, rumbling low as he pushes down the front of his pants to free his semi-hard member. Christi finds herself fixated on it, mouth practically watering and lips parting in anticipation. He gives himself a little stroke before guiding the tip to her parted lips, humming as she easily wraps her mouth around him.

"Ah... Attagirl. Somehow knew you'd prefer this form 'a payment instead..." Marlon rocks forward some, pushing his cock further into her mouth as it grows harder on her tongue. Christi couldn't help but find that feeling so incredibly hot... She's working him up, letting her tongue caress that warm skin as she begins to suck, spurred on by gentle encouraging words from the other and a hand coming down to loosely lace in her hair. He's letting her go at her own pace, slowly bobbing her head as she sucks and licks along his shaft, letting the tip barely get to the back of her mouth before pulling back again.

Christi works on Marlon as that slime continues what it was doing with her, stroking her inner walls and pressing against all her sensitive spots to drive her towards the edge again and again, even as she tries to focus on the dick in her mouth. That focus only seemed to turn her on further- the hardness and heat in her mouth, the musky smell of Marlon's body along with his little coos of praise and the hand in her hair... After a while she had to pause and writhe under him as she came even harder than she had before, groans muffled by her mouthful and gurgling weakly as her eyelids flutter.

"Heh. Looks like you need a little help..." Marlon's voice sounds far away now, but she can clearly feel the hands in her hair clutching a bit tighter as he pulls her in as his hips push forward. She gives a weak choked noise as his cock pushes into her mouth and slides down her throat, throbbing there a moment before he pulls back again. He begins slowly fucking her mouth, rocking in and out of her throat and carefully pausing now and then when she could cough or gag. Yet still, she weakly sucks and drags her tongue over the underside as he thrusts, mind too addled with lust and pleasure to do otherwise.

Soon Marlon is pushing into her mouth to the hilt with every rough thrust, his heavy breaths barely heard over the slick sound of him pummeling her throat. He'd only pause when he sensed she was about to come again, holding her head in tight against him, nose practically pushed against his body while she squirms and bucks, throat squeezing tight on his cock as she swallows around him. Just when she feels like she was going to pass out, he'd pull back and let her gasp in a few gulps of air before thrusting in once more. It felt like it went on forever before Marlon finally lets out a groan.

"Ah...! Fuck..." He grinds in hard against Christi's face as his dick twitches and throbs in her throat, pulsing as thick ropes of come flood her. She has no choice but to either choke or swallow it down, which only seems to coax even more out of him. After several minutes and a whole heaping serving of jizz, Marlon lets out a deep breath and slowly pulls back, a few little twitches and smaller salty spurts of come filling the space along the way. When he finally releases her head to lean back, her jaw is aching and a mixture of spit and semen is dribbling over her chin.

"Damn girl... That's the best blow job I've ever had! Oh... Looks like our friend is about done too." Marlon manages to find his voice after a moment, grinning as he stands back up and glances behind him at her lower body. Christi can only give a weak gurgle as the slime gives a few more presses, seeming to jolt itself around within her before slowly starting to pull back. It felt as though her insides were turning out along with it, that sticky slimy body tugging at her inner walls as it peels itself away and back out of her, gaining more weak squirms and bucks as it does so.

When it's finally completely pulled out of her, Marlon wastes no time in drawing his sword and slamming it down on the beast. It pops with a rather gross noise and it leaves a little pile of goo where it dies, not even needing another swing of that gleaming sword. Christi can only feel a sense of relief with that- finally this whole ordeal is over with! She can barely feel her legs and the room is still spinning from how many times she came... But why does she still feel so full? It's not quite as belly-stretching as before, but it still felt like there was something left behind inside her... 

"Looks like the beast left you a little gift... But I can help you with that." Marlon is moving down to her trapped foot, pulling out a water bottle to pour some over it. The slime grows softer and thinner with the water, taking a bit of scraping and more wetting before her leg is finally freed. Sticky, but movable. He doesn't move towards her arms yet, however, instead moving his hand to gently touch over her swollen belly.

"Can't have you get out of here like this, you'll wind up plaguing the town!" Christi blinks at that, taking a moment to try to register what he's saying.

"Wuh... What? What do you mean?" 

"Well if these eggs hatch, they aren't gonna stick around and call you momma." She has to gape at him with that. Eggs? What the hell? Is _that_ what that slime was doing to her this whole time? How does he really know? Is she full of eggs or is it just slime residue? 

Christi isn't given much time for her spinning mind to focus before Marlon begins to 'help'. With a careful tug of her hips and a twist, he's turned her over onto her front, arms still trapped against the floor but now just crossed over each other. From this new position, Christi really could feel how heavy the load inside of her was- her hips are lifted until she's on her knees and her belly is practically swaying under her from that weight. And then he pulls her shorts down. A small glob of goo from inside of her is already starting to bubble out, her body shivering as it pushes out of her and hits the floor with a little splat. 

"That's it, girl. Now all you gotta do is push." Marlon says from behind her and that feeling of embarrassment is slowly returning. This is beyond humiliating... She's never coming to these mines again, not without some heavy duty weapons at least. Still, she's in too deep now so she just simply does as she's told. She takes a deep breath and pushes, body clenching around that ball of slime inside of her. It felt as though that monster was pulling out of her all over again as that sticky goo begins to slowly slip out of her womb and make its way down. It takes a couple of more pushes before it finally pops free, splatting to the ground in a jiggling mass.

"Ah, look at that! That's a nice one." Marlon actually scoops up that slimy wad, looking over it before he pockets it and glances back over her. "Still looks like you might have a couple more. C'mon, let's get em outta there!"

"I... I c-can't... " Christi pants weakly, head still spinning but it doesn't seem to be enough for Marlon. Suddenly his fingers are pushing into her, thrusting hard against the anterior wall while his other hand comes up to give her clit a little pinch. She squeals, squirming and wiggling her hips in attempt to shake him away, far too sensitive now for that. "N-nooo! Stop that! I'm-!" His probing fingers find what he's looking for and with a nice firm rub against that spot, Christi comes almost immediately. He pulls his hand out of the way in time for that next egg to come sliding out with a little splat. 

"Now... Got any more in you? Can you tell?" Marlon hums in a surprisingly patient tone as he pockets that other egg, watching Christi just sort of slump down onto the floor, body trembling. She just simply shakes her head. Can she tell anything at all at this point? No, not really. But she sure hoped there were none left... If anything, if she winds up squeezing one out later maybe she can deal with it herself. 

"Hmm... Well, it may be best to be sure. We wouldn't want any slimes getting into the city where the common folk live, right?" Christi sucks in a breath as Marlon's rough fingers stroke over her slit again, whining pitifully. "I know a flawless way we can tell if you got any left... and a way to get em out pretty well too."

Instead of thrusting back into her aching cunt, Marlon's fingers move away. Before Christi could really give a sigh of relief, however, his leg swings over her and he's straddling her once again, this time right on her thighs. He was stroking himself hard again, using the hand slicked with her fluids and slime to lubricate himself as he does. When his hand comes down now to instead press between her butt cheeks, Christi gets the idea and whimpers.

"C-c'mon! I can't, not _now_... Give me a chance to rest first..." She struggles against the stickiness keeping her arms captive still, but she doesn't have the strength to fight it. What little energy she had left seems to leave her when his fingers sink into her ass, pushing a little of that slick slime into her and to carefully stretch her out as well. Despite her resistance and how exhausted she was, though... Her hips begin to slowly push back into those fingers as he scissors them apart and stretches her tight hole. By the time he pulls his hand back, she's panting softly. 

"We can't risk having it grow any larger and wind up being unable to come out so easily. Besides, I think you're plenty ready to give this a try." Marlon flashes a sly smirk even as Christi huffs, but she doesn't say anything as she feels his dick press against her backside. It slips between her cheeks, grinding playfully and pressing threateningly against her tender entrance, teasing until she's not-so-subtly pushing her hips back into those grinds. Finally, there's a little more pressure until the tip pops in. A low, breathless moan is pushed out of her as he slides into her, slowly pressing in deep and grinding in until she can feel his zipper rubbing against her cunt.

Christi can't even say anything now, just panting and trembling as Marlon grinds into her. He wasn't too much of a problem fucking her throat, but _god_ did he feel so much bigger in _there_! It feels like he's all the way up into the bottom of her stomach! And he's definitely grinding in against whatever slime is still left over in her poor womb, nearly prodding right into it. If she can feel it, he can feel it... But he's at least not rubbing in the fact there's still another egg left. He's focused now on the task at hand.

Marlon pulls almost all the way out of her in one swift movement before thrusting in just as deep as before, just as fast. A short noise is pushed out of Christi's lungs with that, gasping in air as he pulls back again. That set the pattern for the slow, steady rhythm that he began to follow- thrusting in hard enough to squeeze some sort of weak noise out of Christi before pulling back slow enough to let her regain her breath. After a moment of that, he would slowly build a little more speed, those short noises moving from low grunts and whines into breathy moans. She'd squirm now and then when it got too much for her, but Marlon's hands would grip her hips tightly to keep her in place for him as his humping becomes rougher. Christi's head falls down against her trapped arms, muffling her squeals and wails as she's pummeled. She'd pulled herself forward little by little, trying to lighten the hard thrusts into her ass until she's practically laying flat in the dirt with Marlon rutting down into her, trapped literally between a rock and a hard place...

The pressure of her belly shoved against the ground and that hard cock pounding into her seemed to be doing its job at least- Christi can feel the shift within her as that last egg begins to get squeezed downward. The combination of sensations was quickly driving her over the edge- her breathing comes out in shallow pants and she tilts her hips back into Marlon's thrusting, eyes rolling into her head as the pressure builds within her, ready to pop at any moment. Marlon seemed to sense it coming as well and leans down over her, one of his hands dipping between her legs now to again rub and pinch at her throbbing clit as he makes shorter, deeper thrusts into her.

"That's it girl, let it out! Come on!" Marlon's rough voice hissing in her ear did it- Christi gives an almost bellowing moan as she finally came, bucking up into those rough thrusts. She shudders and squirms, the toes of her shoes digging channels into the dirt as she feels that thick ball of slime inside of her finally push its way out of her womb. Another mind-numbing climax and the egg is practically squirted out of her, landing a good couple of feet away with a little _splat_. Neither her or Marlon pay it much attention now, though.

Marlon's thrusting hard and deep, breathing hard in her ear as Christi's squeals echo throughout the mine on top of the slick, wet sound of skin slapping against skin. It wasn't much longer before he lets out a low grunt and grinds in hard against her, dick throbbing once again. Christi shudders and whimpers as he came inside her, vision swimming for a moment as she comes once more. Whatever remnants of slime that was left in her squirts out with that final climax, pooling under her in a sticky mess. After a moment, Marlon would let out a sigh and sits up to slowly move back, pulling out of her inch by inch and again leaving little deposits of semen to take up the space he was leaving. Finally he pulls completely free and some of his seed would bubble out of her with an embarrassing sound to join the slimy mess under her.

"Hah... Damn. Been a while since I've been so drained..." Marlon hums with a pleased tone, grabbing one of her cheeks to spread her and watching her twitching hole leaking. "But it looks like I was right- we got that last one out of you!" He releases her bottom and turns to pluck up that last egg. He then pulls a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe himself off before zipping back up. He gives a little grunt and grumble as he stands again, taking a moment alongside a bit of popping from his knee. 

"Hehh...heh... S-sounds like you're out of practice... Old man..." Christi manages to mumble at the sound of all that creaking, weakly holding her head up as he begins to pour water over her trapped hands now, helping loosen them up until they were free as well.

"Well if you keep finding yourself getting in trouble down here in the mines, I think I can make this your regular form of payment. Then surely I'll have all the practice I need!" Marlon smirks right back, stepping back once Christi was finally freed and she slowly pushes herself up and onto her knees. She shudders and bites her lip to stifle a noise when she feels all the fluids inside of her shift, some even pouring out of her. But once it seemed over, she'd carefully pull her shorts back up. Marlon offers a hand to help her stand, which takes a moment since her legs still feel like jello. She leans against him a moment before finally moving away well enough to bend and pick up the pickaxe she had dropped earlier.

"Fuck... I need out of here..." Christi mutters as she slowly wobbles her way towards the exit ladder, Marlon following along behind her.

"Perhaps you should look into better weapons... and time when you plan to come down here a little better." He quips, just offering a crooked smirk when she would shoot a little glare back at him. She doesn't respond to that, however, just trying to focus on climbing that ladder with what little strength she has left. Perhaps she'll time things better... But she'll definitely need a better weapon. But then again... Maybe if she can do things just right, it won't be such a problem next time...

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make a little series of Stardew Valley stories, but there's no real order to the stories so no need to read them any particular way!  
> Remember to check out my Tumblr if you wanna chat, make a suggestion, or feel like helping me out! <3


End file.
